


Watershed

by lucyrinner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU collection, F/M, Ficlet Collection, New Girl - Freeform, bones - Freeform, brooklyn nine nine - Freeform, gilmore girls - Freeform, parks and recreation - Freeform, series of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyrinner/pseuds/lucyrinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watershed: an event marking a unique or important historical change of course or one on which important developments depend upon.</p>
<p>A series of AU ficlets detailing the times when other couples had their own watershed moments, this time with our favorite couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watershed

**Author's Note:**

> I've realized that after years of watching all kinds of TV, and way too much of it, that the scenes that always stand out to me as great were ones that were major to the series. Beckett knocking on Castle's door in the rain, Shawn and Jules meeting on a bay in Canada, and even Ben and Leslie's surprising first kiss in the office hallway. This is a collection of these scenes, beginning with B99's Jake and Amy- so even if you don't watch the show or get every nod to the episode, you can still read a cute Fitzsimmons drabble. Explanation finally over. Enjoy!

He likes to think he knows her pretty well by now.

After years and years of work, many tough days and multiple nights spent going over what they know, Fits likes to think he knows Jemma more than pretty well. He knows that she likes tea better than coffee,  _ Doctor Who _ better than  _ Sherlock _ , and her job more than anything else.

He also knows where she goes when things get to be too much.

So after Coulson made his dramatic announcement his removal from the director position and walked out of the office, looking like he could barely bring himself to leave, he knew that if he felt abandoned by one of the best bosses in the world, she’d be devastated- despite the brave face she’d put on earlier.

He looks in the obvious places first. She isn’t at her desk, in the breakroom, or even in the kitchen heating up the kettle that only she uses, Fitz doesn’t even bother asking Daisy if she’s seen her- he simply marches up to the storage closet and knocks three times.

The door opens and Jemma stands there, still looking as professional and put together as ever in her unwrinkled collar. She smiles at the sight of Fitz and backs up to let him into the closet, shutting the door without a word.

“Thought I might find you in here.”

She gives him a small smile and gestures around her to the boxes and boxes stacked on the shelves that line the closet. “Maybe I need to find a new hiding spot.”

“Nah, this one’s nice. Place looks like, well-” he pauses to run a finger along the side of one of the shelves, immediately covering it with dust. “A prison.” He’s met with no laugh, just an awkward pause of silence.

“How are you?” Fitz tries again, attempting to stifle his worry for her.

“Ugh, I feel so bad for Coulson. He’s always believed in us so much, you know? And now, he’s just-”

“Gone. I know, it’s strange.”

She sighs, looking up at him cautiously. “How about you?”

He laughs weakly and shrugs. “Oh, you know, same as everything else- you take it in stride until you get a chance to catch your breath.”

Jemma nods, a slight smile on her face. “So, repressing it? You haven’t changed much from the school days, Fitz.”

“I’m not the one hiding in the closet, Jem,” he laughs quietly. 

“I’m not saying you’re wrong, there.”

He rolls his eyes, stepping closer to touch her arm. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I’m fine, Fitz, really. Or, I’ll be fine, eventually. You’re the one who’s always been opposed to change, more so than me, but there’s been a lot of it lately, hasn’t there? Or is it just me?”

They lock eyes and think about the events that’ve been unfolding recently- the undercover jobs that have gotten too close to reality, hit too close to home, the ease that’s come from years of being with each other, even the way a simple day of work with her can still be exciting and interesting- and the times when he’s gone to look at her and she’s already been staring.

He nods and catches her eye, trying to form a response when he starts thinking too hard. He thinks of the undercover jobs that have hit too close to home, times when just watching TV in one of their apartments meant more than usual, even days when he looks over at her and she’s already somehow looking when-

He’s the first one to snap, leaning in, moving his hand from her arm to her hip to pull her closer. She surprises him by quickly tangling her fingers in his hair, adding more force to the kiss than he had ever would’ve expected her to. 

They break apart only a few centimeters, both breathing heavier than they mean to, Jemma’s hands still on Fitz’s chest, one hand gripping his tie and Fitz’s arm still wrapped around her waist. She moves closer to him like she’s about to do it again, and his lips only beginning to press against hers when they hear someone pound on the door.

Startled, Fitz jumps, making sure no one’s entered yet. He looks back at her with wide eyes. 

“Um, yes?” Jemma calls out in a polite, higher than usual voice. 

“Jemma, the new captain’s here!” Daisy yells from the other side of the door. 

They both stare back at each other, then look down to see Jemma still clutching at Fitz’s tie.

Jemma turns a dark shade of red and finally lets go of it. “Yes, of course! We’ll be- I mean, I’ll be right there!” She calls, wincing at her slip. She at him like she wants to say so much, but there’s no time, and the expression of disappointment on his face is killing her at the moment, but she can’t do anything about it. 

Working in one of the scariest occupations and she wonders if they’ll ever be brave enough to do anything about it.

Fitz opens his mouth a few times, but no words come out, just silence. Instead, he turns to the door and pulls it open, and she follows him all the way out, no words necessary.

She thinks Mack’s giving the team a pep talk, maybe complete with a few jokes from Hunter, but can’t bring herself to listen too attentively. Her heart’s still pounding, and even though Fitz refuses to look at her, she stands beside him, feeling him relax slowly. Usually, she’s nudge him with her elbow or he’d give her a look of reassurance, but neither of them are feeling extremely normal at the moment.

“Okay, I know we’re all not having the greatest day, but let’s try to make a good impression for the new captain, alright?” Mack calls out encouragingly. He looks around, noticing Daisy’s frown get larger, Bobbi and Hunter bickering, and Fitz and Simmons paler than usual for some reason.

“Jesus, I said  _ good impression _ , guys.”

“It’s not our fault we look like someone’s just died,” Hunter quips under his breath, ignoring the desperate look Mack gives him.

Fitz shakes his head once for clarity and takes a breath, watching the little numbers on the elevator rise, signaling the beginning of a whole other problem that’s two floors away. 

But, after finally choosing to glance at Jemma, who offers him a tiny smile accompanied by a bigger blush, he feels slightly more ready for it. 

The bell dings, the elevator door opens, and everyone holds their breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come hang out with me on tumblr: @lucyrinner


End file.
